fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Abhoth
Summary Doctor Abhoth is a mysterious yet immensely influential being that appears in multiple stories. He claims to be a doctor and is seen capable of traversing through time, space and dimensions to "assist" the protagonists in the verse he happens to appear within. The secret to life, is get happy! So that all your mistakes get chased away Say hallelujah, come on get happy! Tell god to screw his Judgement days... Your future is there, come on get happy! Reject the lord, and guide your last hands Shout hallelujah, come on get happy! Thisn't going to your resting land~ ~ Doctor Abhoth sings a version of "Get Happy" to a disheartened "Patient" Appearance Abhoth is a seemingly average man nearing the end of his 40s. His physique is average for humans of 2018, although standing at an impressive 6'2 when not slightly hunched over like he normally is. His facial complexion is that of an old man who smoked and only quit recently which makes him seem depressed no matter what he is actually feeling at the time. His skin tone is on the average shade, if only a bit onto the pale side. His eyes are normally a "calming" deep blue, although this can turn into a shining red in the shadows that resembles more of an monster's eyes more than human. In sunlight, this eye colour turns into an almost pure white with shades of blue in it, as if bio luminescent. He normally wears a fancy suit with a rose in the pouch above the heart along with a brightly red tie and a medical brooch mirrored over onto the right side of the body. Along with this get-up, he also wears gloves in the Biker-Style (That it doesn't completely cover the fingers). These are white and seem to be purely for show. Along with those, he also wears a Top Hat with a large red ribbon that covers the "inner half" of the hat that he takes on and off for emphasis. He carries with him a prismatic crystal cane that he uses to support himself, with the handle being of a Fritz style-make. All of these clothing choices make him seem more like a performer at a circus or play rather than a doctor, with many characters being more off-put of him due to said look. Personality Abhoth is a normally kind, albeit slightly cranky middle-aged man. When he first meets people or has no intention of doing harm, he is almost like an overgrown child; dancing and making songs spontaneously start playing when on his free time and caring, trusting as well as being genuinely helpful and supportive to people when they ask or seek help from him. This also doesn't seem to be a ruse either as he used his large influence in the Dark Forces of the worlds to help others when they came for his aid. That being said, even when in a surprisingly happy mood, Abhoth absolutely detests mistakes and uncleanliness; berating others when they describe their situation to them if it's a truly serious mistake and immediately cleaning them up if they show up filthy even against their will. However, behind the cloak of this understanding doctor is a calculating and immensely intelligent being that while isn't exactly malevolent, isn't totally benevolent either. This side of him is feared by many and is what's truly mysterious about him. He's mostly silent when his masquerade persona is off and doing what's most efficient to do the job as he still seems to detest mistakes to the point that he sees other beings as "Mistakes". Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Surtr Abhoth Origin: Horns of Valhalla Gender: Presumably Male Age: Unknown Classification: The Great Outer Eldritch, Doctor Martial Status: Likely Married Status: Alive Themes: Dreamland Theme | Once Upon a Death Theme Combat Statistics Tier: Varies Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 5 and 9), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Duplication, Mind Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Precognition, likely Omnipresence, Portal Creation, Void Manipulation, Summoning, Teleportation, Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent Physiology, Paradox Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4) Attack Potency: Varies (He's never directly seen in combat, however is feared by the Undead, Demons and Spectrals of the Dark Dimensions from across the Multiverse. He's even considered a major, maybe even an existential threat to the Silent Gods who govern the greater Sphere of the Dark Dimension which consists of 12 dimensions, each representing a virtue. He is even described as an Outer God who is merely messing around with reality by the Dark Ones, the Dark Dimension's equivalents of humans. However, he's also seen being harmed by things such as papercuts and even failing to block a 12 year old's punch at one point) Speed: Varies (While he's never been showed to become serious in any form, he's displayed capable feats such as knocking out several Dark Ones who had attempted to invade his private space before any of them could react despite the Dark Ones considering anything made by mankind to be slow. He's also seemingly fast enough to challenge the Silent Gods as even all of them together would only raise their chances of victory against him to 40% whilst being optimistic. However, he's also regularly displayed blatantly human speeds such as being unable to react to normal human gunfire, being unable to run faster than a pre-teen and being too slow to blow said pre-teen's punch) Lifting Strength: Unknown (He's likely very strong as he's capable of seemingly challenging the Silent Gods, however he's also seemingly unable to lift anything heavier than 100kg before he gives up) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Varies (He, like most others of his capabilities, displayed many levels of durability. He's seen being capable of being bruised by a pre-teen and able to get papercuts just like any normal man, however not even getting a scratch when fired at with a gun later on. It is likely that the fact that his "body" doesn't actually exist lends to this variable durability) Stamina: Irrelevant (As his body isn't "actually" his body, he never gets tired even after seemingly extraneous activities for someone "his age") Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: *'Asclepius:' The affectionately named Crystal Cane of Abhoth, it is prismatic and shines brilliant rays of light beautifully when shone through to the point that it's beauty is even entrancing to those who view it; being described as "Pure", "Innocent" and "Kind". It seems to be Abhoth's plaything as well, always stomping the ground with it and causing the world to shake to announce his presence even when it's unnecessary. Intelligence: Genius, likely far higher (Despite many not calling him a doctor, he has displayed immense knowledge in actual medicine and even diagnosing the terminally ill at several points in human history and causing a "Miracle" to happen with menial ingredients that are common in that era. His intelligence is quite likely far higher than merely medicine as he's described to be able to play the Silent Gods in games and create highly accurate scenarios many thousands of millennia in advance) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: *Struck fear into the hearts of beings far superior to all of Mankind ever since the advent of Existence *His presence in the Dark Dimension caused the Silent Gods that govern the greater Sphere of the Dark Dimension to convene despite them only meeting once since the advent of the Dark Dimension *Appears and is described throughout all of Human History as a wealthy Doctor that could perform miracles, curing the terminally ill with completely common ingredients *Knocked out several Dark Ones that invaded his personal pocket dimension before they could even react to Abhoth throwing his cane into the air Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reality Consultation -' A Powerful incarnation of Reality Warping. Abhoth is essentially capable of warping reality to however he sees fit, instantly making wounds vanish or creating portals that bridge two universes that is separated by the Silent Gods and spontaneously causing songs to play despite there being no speakers around. He calls this "Consultation" as he describes this as less "Manipulation" and more "Giving reality advice on how to work". It is for this reason that he is capable of feats such as negating other being's reality warping, telling reality not to bend to their manipulation or even rejecting entry by specific people. **'Omnipresence -' Seemingly a use of giving reality some advice is what he describes as "Being everywhere yet nowhere at the same time". This is done a lot when doing his happy musicals, appearing several times at once at the same time and even appearing on top of a child's soul, scolding the demon that took it despite the soul being brought to the metaphysical realms of the Dark Dimension. A more offensive and scary tactic is appearing around a person, encircling them and stomping their canes in unison to shake the very ground in which they stand. *'Mind Games -' "The mind is only a puzzle that we add to" as Abhoth says. It is unknown of the exact mechanics he uses to manipulate other's minds, but it is definitely not magical. His usage of this ability isn't "Powerful" per say, but is used more discreetly such as causing people to become happier and dance along to his songs even though they're depressed at that point in time without them noticing their change in mood. *'Paradox Manipulation -' Abhoth seems to be capable of manipulating paradoxes, dispelling temporal paradoxes with but a wave of the hand at several key points in history as well as forcing paradoxes on others in which to negate their Immortality or resistances (Forcing Mortality onto an Immortal creates a paradox, however Abhoth instead forces a paradox onto the Immortal to create Mortality) *'Promised Void -' A very intense version of warping the Void to one's will, Abhoth is described to have seemingly gotten the void to become indebted to him and as such would follow his every command to repay him. This involves ripping a hole in itself in order to grant a pathway for people to traverse across universes, erasing beings native to this Void or ripping into reality and killing the natives within. *'"Influence" -' As a "Doctor", Abhoth has considerable influence/connections across the Multiverse. He's casual with "God" who created mankind, a few of the Silent Gods, and many lesser Demons who revere him as some sort of Prophet. **'Summoning -' Calling for help or assistance would most likely be heard by at least a few hundred beings living in other parallel worlds, and as such Abhoth essentially has a small army at a moment's notice of varying power. His influence and connections run so deep that Undead Zombies raised by a Satanic Necromancer turned and devoured said Necromancer at Abhoth's word despite the Necromancer casting several mind control spells beforehand. Key: Note: The Void in which the "Promised Void" describes isn't the same as The Void as it's only the "Nonexistence" between universes, being the lesser "Void" described in said page. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages